


E - Endgame

by HaruK



Series: A-Z of Earth 3490 Stony [5]
Category: Marvel 3490, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruK/pseuds/HaruK
Summary: The battle is over, Natasha beat Thanos and all that's left is to rest, heal, and be with her loved ones.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: A-Z of Earth 3490 Stony [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515860
Comments: 6
Kudos: 164





	E - Endgame

E - Endgame

“I...am...Iron-woman.”

A flash of blinding light, followed by immeasurable pain, and then darkness. 

Natasha was going to die. She was okay with it, well, as OK as one could be. 

As long as everyone was OK. As long as everyone was alive.

As long as Steve was alive. As long as Maria was alive, she would face death with a smile on her face.

By all means, she should have died, so no one was more surprised by her waking up in her home than she was. 

Her eyes opened slowly, taking some time to focus on her surroundings. She felt soft cushions against her back, a dull pain in her right arm and the presence of another person in the room with her. With some difficulty, she turned her neck towards her company and immediately recognized them.

“S...Steve?” she croaked out, her voice hoarse. He was sitting beside her bed, head dropping slightly, hair a bit unruly and the clear sign of growing stubble. 

The said man looked up, the dark circles and tiredness in his eyes apparent but when he saw that Natasha was awake, all of that melted away. 

“Tasha!” he exclaimed, shooting out of his chair and onto the bed. He sat on the edge of the cushion, quickly maneuvering the bed so that Natasha was reclining rather than just lying down. Careful of her injuries as he cupped her face gently, his eyes filling with tears. 

“You’re awake! You’re awake, finally.” he rambled, his eyes darting all over, like he wanted to imprint her into his memory, “Oh, sweetheart.” he leaned forward and kissed her, a bit salty due to his tears but pleasant nonetheless. 

They broke apart and Natasha was about to hug him when she finally took note of her injuries. 

She looked down when she realized she couldn't really move her right arm and gaped. Her arm was in a sling but not just that, it was...injured. Badly. Her skin was all mangled and looked like it was severely burned. She followed the said injury with her left arm, her fingers gently moving over it and figured out that it traveled all the way up her shoulder, her neck and parts of her face.

“What...What happened?” she asked.

Steve looked at her with so much pride and love in his eyes she felt like she had to look away: “You did it. We won.”

“We won?”

He nodded, grinning, “You beat Thanos. You used the infinity stones and got rid of him and his whole army.”

She blinked once, then twice, “I'm not dead?”

Steve let out a sound between a sob and a laugh, “No. But you gave it your best shot. Thankfully, Captain Marvel was right next to you, so when you put the glove on, she held your hand and a lot of the energy transferred to her. Turns out she's one of the strongest people in the galaxy and she could handle enough of the energy to make sure you didn't die.”

“Wh- how long was I out?”

“About a week.”

“Where is everyone? Are they all OK?”

“Everyone is perfectly fine, honey. Not a single one of us died, all thanks to you.”

“Huh. So...it's all over?”

“It’s all over baby.”

Natasha felt her heart rate increase, her own eyes filling with tears, “It’s all over.” she repeated, convincing herself. She smiled and Steve moved forward to kiss her again. 

They broke apart and rested their foreheads against each other. 

“Y-You’re OK?” Natasha asked, “Are you hurt?”. She ran her good hand down his chest, stopping to feel his heartbeat. Steve grabbed that hand tightly, pressing her palm harder into him to truly convince her he was there.

He shook his head, “I’m fine.”

“Saw you lift Thor’s hammer. Got to say, that was pretty hot.”

He clicked his tongue, pretending to be annoyed at the teasing but she saw his smirk. 

Natasha sniffled, trying not to cry. They won. 

She looked down at her arm, flinching slightly at how awful it looked and Steve caught her expression, mistaking it for pain. 

“Natasha?” he asked, coking his head a bit, “You alright? Bruce put you on some pain medicine so you shouldn't be hurting too much…”

She shook her head, “Pain is fine, just...well I always thought it would be cool to have a metal arm.”

Steve sighed, “already thinking about work. Can you please just rest and get better before you start drawing up blueprints?”

“Too late,” she teased, “I already have the first draft drawn out in my head.”

Steve looked like he was about to lightheartedly scold her before they were interrupted.    
  


“Mommy!” a voice call out suddenly and Natasha almost burst into tears. She watched as their four year old daughter, Maria, sprang into the room, a huge grin on her beautiful face. The toddler ran up to the bed and climbed up in seconds. She was about to pounce on her mother before her father managed to catch her in his arms. 

“Sweetheart, what did we talk about?” he scolded lightly, looking down at his daughter.

The said girl pouted, genuinely looking sad, “Not to pounce on Mommy.”

“Because?”

“Mommy is hurt.”

“Good. Now go on, but be gentle.”

He let go and watched fondly as Natasha hugged her daughter tightly. The little ones arms wrapped around her mother's neck, Natasha’s good arm coming up to hold the back of her head.

“Hi princess.” she said, softly, “Have you been good for uncle Happy?”

“Mmhmm,” her daughter said, nodding, “We made a cake for you.”

“Did you? I can't wait to eat it.”

“But Uncle Rhodey says you can't eat it now.”

“No honey, but i’ll eat it once I get better.”

Maria slowly let go. She sat down on Natasha’s lap, looking up at her mother. 

“You were asleep for a long time.”

“I know, i’m sorry for scaring you.”

“I wasn't scared!” she huffed as she puffed out her chest, “I knew you would wake up, because you’re a bad-ass!”

Natasha barked out a laugh as Steve gasped, horrified, “Maria Stark-Rogers! Who taught you to talk like that?”

“Uncle Rhodey! He said that during breakfast today. Also said he’d give me ten dollars if I never told you that, Daddy.”

Steve huffed, crossing his arms, “I think we need better friends.”

“Speaking of which, are they here?” Natasha asked. Steve shook his head, “Rhodey, Happy and Pepper have gone out to help calm some of the chaos down. They’ll be back in time for dinner.”

Natasha looked out the window and saw that it was still quite bright outside. She would have kept staring if not for the light tug on her dress. 

She looked down and saw Maria, her little eyes roamed down Natasha’s injured arm, eyebrows furrowing as she took in the burns and the cast, “Are you in pain?”

“A little.” Natasha admitted, knowing her daughter could handle a bit of the truth.

The young child paused for a second to think before she looked back up, eyes bright, “Want me to kiss it?” she asked.

“What?” Natasha replied, confused.

“Whenever I get hurt, Mommy always kisses the pain away!” she explained, “Now I do it for you.”

Natasha had to choke back her tears and she could see Steve doing the same from the corner of her eye. She thanked whatever God was out there for sparing her, for letting her see her perfect daughter again. 

“I would love that.”

Maria grinned and got up again. She kissed Natasha on the cheek, right where the scars and skin were starting to blend together, her soft little lips warming up Natasha’s whole body. 

“Better?” she asked, hopeful.

Natasha brought her good hand up to tuck away a blonde strand of hair behind Maria’s little ear.

“Pain’s all gone.”

The smile that Maria had to that was worth all the pain in the world. 

Steve sniffled before he got up, patting his daughter’s head. “Come now, sweetie. Mommy needs to rest.”

It was only when Steve said that, that Natasha took note of how tired she actually was. The pain medication was starting to take a toll on her. 

“No!” Maria whined, “I wanna stay with Mommy some more!”

“You can see her after she gets up.”

“No!” Maria threw herself into Natasha’s chest, clinging onto her dress tightly, her protests were muffled by the cloth. 

Natasha giggled, running a hand through her blonde hair, “You can stay if you take a nap with me.”

“...OK.”

“Okay.” the older woman sighed, reclining her bed to properly lie down. 

Maria looked up from her mothers hold to look up at her father, “Daddy, you too!”

Steve laughed, his shoulders slumping. He was so happy, so at peace. 

“I don't know if there’s enough space for me, Maria.”

Natasha chimed in, her voice slow and drowsy, “We’ll make space.”

And make space they did. Steve crawled into bed carefully and pulled the blankets over the three of them. Natasha was lying on her good side, eyes closed as sleep started to overtake her. Maria was in between the two of them, snuggled into her mother but pulling her father closer to them as well. Steve smiled as he kissed her little head, cuddling both of his favorite ladies tightly. Give him the option, and he would never ever let them go. 

  
  
  



End file.
